heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
War for the Planet of the Apes (2017)
War for the Planet of the Apes is an American science fiction film directed by Matt Reeves and written by Mark Bomback and Reeves. It is a sequel to the 2014 film ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' and the third installment in the Planet of the Apes reboot series. The film stars Andy Serkis, Woody Harrelson, Steve Zahn, Amiah Miller, Karin Konoval and Terry Notary. Principal photography began on October 14, 2015, in Vancouver. The film is scheduled to be released in the United States on July 14, 2017. Plot 2 years after the events of Dawn, Caesar's clan is at war with the human military faction known as Alpha-Omega. Caesar's clan hides in the woods and Caesar offers the humans peace if they will leave his clan alone. This conflict has become further complicated as various apes, including the gorilla Red (a former follower of Koba), have joined Alpha-Omega after being annoyed with Caesar's leadership, due to his mercy. Learning that Alpha-Omega follows the leadership of a mysterious Colonel, Caesar makes plans to relocate the clan across the desert. The night before their journey, the ape home is attacked and Caesar's wife Cornelia and eldest son Blue Eyes are slain by the Colonel, leaving only Caesar's youngest son Cornelius alive. Leaving Cornelius in the care of Lake, the mate of his lost son, Caesar departs to confront the Colonel, accompanied only by Maurice, Luca and Rocket, while the other apes head for the desert. They stumble upon an abandoned village, and saw Caesar kill a human affiliated with Alpha-Omega. They also discover his young daughter, apparently unable to speak, Maurice insists that they take her with them. Continuing their journey, they find a remote settlement with Alpha-Omega soldiers and the traitorous albino ape Winter. Confronting Winter, they learn that the Colonel has departed for a location called the 'Border'. Caesar inadvertently kills Winter, which causes him to worry that he is becoming like Koba. Further along, they discover that some Alpha-Omega soldiers that have been shot and abandoned. Examining a survivor reveals that he, like the girl, cannot speak. In an abandoned souvenir shop, the group meets 'Bad Ape', an ape hermit who lived in a zoo before he was exposed to the Simian Flu virus. Bad Ape is able to direct them to the 'Border', a former weapons depot that was turned into a containment facility when the virus began to spread. When the group arrives at the Border facility, Luca is killed by an Alpha-Omega patrol, prompting Caesar to enter the facility alone. However, he is captured shortly after learning that the rest of his ape family have been caught by the Colonel. Witnessing his fellow apes being forced to build a wall, Caesar confronts the Colonel, who reveals that the same virus that made the apes smart and wiped out most of humanity has mutated further and is now causing some surviving humans to become mute and regress back to a primitive mentality. The Colonel is barricading himself into the facility to fend off rival military forces coming to execute him, as he favors killing any infected humans - including his own son - while others believe that a cure is still possible. While Caesar is tortured with starvation, the mute girl, whom Maurice names 'Nova', sneaks into the facility to give him food and water, although Rocket is forced to allow himself to be captured to create a distraction so that Nova can escape. Together, Caesar and Rocket are able to work out a means of accessing the ape cage via an underground tunnel that leads out of the facility, with Bad Ape and Maurice digging their way into the cage. After rescuing the children, Caesar sends his followers away while he confronts the Colonel, but the facility is subsequently attacked by the external military forces. When Caesar reaches the Colonel, he realizes that the Colonel has succumbed to the infection and is regressing to a primitive state. Caesar fights but ultimately spares the Colonel, who takes his own life. With his apes caught in the crossfire between Alpha-Omega and rival military forces, Caesar - with the aid of Red, who sacrifices himself after witnessing the apes dying in the crossfire - is able to destroy the facility's fuel supplies, with the opposing human forces being wiped out in the subsequent avalanche, while the apes and Nova retreat to the safety of the trees. Departing the facility, the apes cross the desert and find a park that is rich in natural resources. Caesar reveals to Maurice that he was mortally wounded during the escape, and that he is going to die. Caesar passes, content that his son and the herd are safe, with Maurice in turn assuring Caesar that Cornelius will know what his father did and what he stood for. Cast Apes *Andy Serkis as Caesar, a noble chimpanzee who is king to a tribe of apes genetically enhanced by a drug forged to cure Alzheimer's disease *Steve Zahn as "Bad Ape", a chimp who lived formerly on a zoo before the Simian Flu outbreak. Zahn was quick to rattle off a description of his character in the movie, saying: “He’s an outsider and he’s kind of like a hill rat. He’s been living on his own so he’s really excited to be part of a group. He’s integral to the story in that he has knowledge of where they’re going. They’re on a journey and he’s the scout. His information is his… He doesn’t have any super powers. He knows what paths to go through.” *Karin Konoval as Maurice, a wise and benevolent Bornean orangutan who is Caesar's adviser, brother figure and third-in-command. *Terry Notary as Rocket, a big and gruff but noble chimpanzee who is Caesar's brother figure and second-in-command. *Ty Olsson as Red, a Western lowland gorilla who was once a follower of Koba, now serving the Colonel to defeat Caesar. Olsson previously played Chief Hamill in Rise. *Michael Adamthwaite as Luca, a gorilla who is Caesar's brother figure and fourth-in-command. *Toby Kebbell reprises his role as Koba from Dawn, appearing in Caesar's hallucinations. *Judy Greer as Cornelia, Caesar's wife. *Sara Canning as Lake, a common chimpanzee in Caesar's tribe, who's also 12 Blue Eyes' mate and later Cornelius's caretaker. *Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes, Caesar and Cornelia's son. *Devyn Dalton as Cornelius, Caesar and Cornelia's youngest son and Blue Eyes's younger brother. Dalton previously played Cornelia in Rise. *Aleks Paunovic as Winter, an albino Western lowland gorilla in Caesar's tribe who sided with the Colonel out of fear. Humans *Woody Harrelson as Colonel McCullough, a maniacal and iron fisted soldier obsessed with wiping out Caesar and his tribe to defend his people from destruction. *Amiah Miller as Nova, a bold and kind war orphan who Maurice adopts as his daughter. *Gabriel Chavarria as Preacher, a human soldier to whom Caesar shows mercy after he and his squad get captured. *Gabriel Chavarria as Preacher, a human soldier working under the Colonel in Alpha-Omega Videos Trailer War for the Planet of the Apes Teaser Trailer HD 20th Century FOX War for the Planet of the Apes Trailer 2 (2017) Movieclips Trailers War for the Planet of the Apes Trailer 3 (2017) Movieclips Trailers Category:Films Category:Media Category:Quaternary Media Category:Live-action Films